


Плен меняет людей

by meg_aka_moula, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередная история из оперы "Все давно уже в курсе, а мужики-то не знают!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плен меняет людей

С момента похищения минули вторые сутки, когда Тони Старк пошел вразнос. 

– Двадцать четыре часа! – Кружка с кофе впечаталась в стену и рассыпалась дождем осколков. – Я что, один тут знаю это правило? Если человека не нашли за двадцать четыре часа, шансы, что он погибнет, вырастают на… 

– Тони, – укоризненно прервала его Наташа. 

– Что «Тони»? Что вы на меня так смотрите? – Тони с вызовом уставился на оставшихся за пультом «коллег». 

Тор тяжело вздохнул. Брюс покачал головой и отвернулся. Клинт с Наташей обменялись быстрыми взглядами. Тони сжал кулаки.

– Мне что, одному есть дело, что он, возможно, давно уже…

Теплая ладонь закрыла ему рот.

– Не говори того, о чем потом пожалеешь, – тихо попросила Наташа, неведомо как оказавшись рядом. Ее глаза были полны сочувствия, и Тони в который раз за вечер задумался, знает ли она. И если да – не являются ли ее слова скрытым предупреждением. Потому что еще немного, и вся Башня будет в курсе, что Железный Человек неравнодушен к Капитану Америка, а главное – насколько неравнодушен. 

Тони выругался про себя и согласно кивнул. Теплая ладонь исчезла, впрочем, тут же переместившись на предплечье и легонько его сжав. Он был благодарен за этот жест безмолвной поддержки.

– Он жив, я уверена, – так же негромко продолжила Наташа. – Никто не будет похищать суперсолдата, чтобы банально его убить. Ты и сам это прекрасно понимаешь, Тони. Ты просто устал.

Она была права. Это беспомощное ожидание выматывало сильнее, чем самый тяжелый бой.

– Думаешь, меня успокоит тот факт, что его убьют не сразу, а предварительно немного помучив? – проворчал Тони, возвращаясь обратно за пульт. 

– Лучше немного помученный, но живой, – резонно заметил Клинт. – Тебе ли не знать, Старк. Хватит бегать по потолку и биться головой о стену. Так ты ему уж точно не поможешь.

– Ты сделал все, что мог, – поддержал его Брюс. – Вычислил все параметры портала и написал отличный алгоритм поиска – всего-то за три часа! Программисты из Щ.И.Т.а над таким трое суток бились бы, не меньше.

– И что толку? – Тони потер руками лицо. – Какой смысл в этом алгоритме, если на Земле нет подобной сигнатуры, и в принципе быть не может? Сканеры даже близко ничего подобного не фиксируют! А если она больше не появится?

– Появится! – убежденно заявил Клинт. 

– С каких это пор ты разбираешься в физике? – скептически поднял бровь Тони. 

– В физике я, может, и не разбираюсь, зато я отлично разбираюсь в злодеях, – невозмутимо парировал Бартон. – И если один из них изобретает способ похитить человека среди бела дня прямо на глазах у изумленной публики, будь уверен, он еще не раз им воспользуется. Запасись терпением, Старк! 

– С чего ты взял, что это вообще человеческих рук дело? – вяло огрызнулся Тони. – Может, это было природное явление, а Стив просто оказался в ненужное время в ненужном месте?

– Чутье, – пожал плечами Клинт. – Поверь снайперу со стажем – с такой точностью природа не работает. Вот землетрясение там или ураган – это по ее части. И разрушения соответствующие. А выхватить объект из толпы, никого больше не зацепив – это работа профи, на свой лук готов поспорить! Иначе тем, кто был рядом, точно что-то отрезало бы. Если не самому Кэпу…

Тони представил себе эту картину и содрогнулся.

– Может, тогда это не злодей? – нерешительно поинтересовался Брюс. – Почему Щ.И.Т. по умолчанию берет за рабочую версию самый плохой сценарий?

– По опыту, – развел руками Клинт. – Только не самый плохой, а самый вероятный. Принцип Оккама: Тони похищают ради оружия, Стива – из-за сыворотки, меня обычно пытаются перевербовать, Нат похищает ФСБ, Тора – его несносный братец, Брюса – клуб самоубийц… – Он наклонился, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника.

– Военные, – погрозила ему пальцем Наташа. 

– Военные, – покладисто согласился Клинт. – Потом идет похищение ради информации, шантажа или зомбирования, ну а потом уже всякие мелочи, вроде личной мести и т.п. И в соответствующем порядке отрабатываются версии.

– Ничего себе мелочи! – возмутился Тони. – Да у меня все проблемы по жизни из-за этих мелочей... кроме одной. – Он демонстративно постучал пальцем по реактору. 

– Не волнуйся, – отмахнулся Клинт. – В твоем случае версию личной мести приказано рассматривать, как одну из приоритетных. Но у Кэпа она пойдет одной из последних: все его враги остались в прошлом, а новых он еще не нажил.

– Я бы не был так уверен, – покачал головой Тони. – Если учесть, откуда он пропал.

Стив исчез из вестибюля больницы, где находилась Пегги Картер, накануне впавшая в кому. Нельзя сказать, что это было неожиданно, старая леди и так удивительно долго держалась. Персоналу давно были даны указания связаться со Стивом, если что-то подобное произойдет: он хотел успеть попрощаться. Но до палаты так и не дошел.

– Ты думаешь, это не совпадение? – прищурилась Наташа. 

– Может, и совпадение, – пожал плечами Тони. – Но если нет… Клинт, что говорит твоя «злодейская» интуиция?

– Если это не совпадение? Что кто-то хотел причинить Кэпу боль, – не задумываясь ответил Клинт. – А поскольку из близких людей у него осталась всего одна умирающая старушка в коме, которую даже убивать бесполезно, что еще остается? Только не дать с ней попрощаться. 

– Шанс один из двух, – подытожил Тони. – И поскольку…

– …и поскольку нам все равно пока заняться нечем, – подхватил Брюс, сворачивая окно поисковой программы, – почему бы не начать с конца, ты это имел в виду?

Тони коротко кивнул.

– Джарвис! – позвал он.

– Сэр? – немедленно откликнулся ИИ.

– Архивы Щ.И.Т.а. Личное дело Стивена Роджерса.

– Файл недоступен, сэр.

– Я могу получить доступ, – вскинулась Наташа. 

Тони помотал головой, стуча пальцем по запястью.

– Время, – напомнил он. – Пока ты объяснишь эти остолопам что к чему, полночи пройдет. Джарвис, протокол «Черный ход». 

Наташа возвела очи горе, но от комментариев воздержалась.

– Протокол «Черный ход» запущен, сэр, – сообщил Джарвис. – До инициализации три… две… одна… 

– Есть! – выдохнул Тони, и все присутствующие, как по команде, уткнулись носами в экраны. Даже Тор придвинул к себе клавиатуру и, шепотом попросив Брюса показать, «где тут что», мужественно погрузился в чтение, тыча в клавиши одним пальцем. Тони открыл было рот, собираясь сказать, чтобы тот не мучился – они отлично справятся и без него, но при здравом размышлении решил этого не делать. Потому что и сам предпочел бы даже самое бесполезное занятие этому сводящему с ума ожиданию.

 

И это было лучшим решением в его жизни. Потому что через три часа бесплодных поисков именно Тор каким-то образом наткнулся на нужный файл. А именно – скан пожелтевшей страницы отчета более чем полувековой давности.

– Что… как ты это сделал? – поразился Тони, тщетно пытаясь найти скрытую директорию. Директория не находилась от слова «совсем». Судя по всему, в IT-отделе Щ.И.Т.а работали не такие уж остолопы.

Тор развел руками – он и сам не знал, как туда попал. Просто случайно закрыл окно и тыкал в разные кнопки, пытаясь вернуться, объяснил он. А вместо этого…

– Ничего не трогай! – взвыл Тони, бросаясь к его экрану. – Джарвис, копию!

– Не могу, сэр. Моя система не видит этот файл.

– Копируй на камеру! – И Тони застучал по клавише «page down», прокручивая документ до конца.

– Копия создана, сэр. Имя файла – Тор ноль шесть семьдесят семь, сэр.

Тор выглядел польщенным. Тони про себя поклялся закатить для него грандиозную вечеринку (Тор их обожал), когда Стив вернется домой. «Когда», а не «если». Про «если» он и думать не хотел. 

– Распознавание текста! – хрипло приказал он.

– Текст распознан на восемьдесят четыре процента.

– Что? Покажи нераспознанные куски.

Куски текста на экране подсветились желтым. В основном – рукописные формулы.

– Не может быть! – Тони впился взглядом в экран. – Брюс! У меня галлюцинации?

Брюс, уже стоящий рядом, мягко подвинул его в сторону. Тони шагнул назад, давая ему место.

– Так. – Брюс наклонился поближе, всматриваясь в непонятные значки. – Хм. Интересно. – Он почесал переносицу. – Похоже. Очень похоже. Пары измерений только не хватает, но это не удивительно – в сорок третьем этих детекторов еще просто не существовало. А так – один в один. Поздравляю, Тони. Ты его нашел. 

Тони скрипнул зубами и быстрым шагом направился к выходу, на ходу вынимая телефон.

– Пошел звонить Риду, – вполголоса пояснил Брюс в ответ на недоуменные взгляды окружающих.

Недоуменные взгляды тут же сменились понимающими. Если Тони в своей жизни что и не любил больше, чем обращаться за помощью в принципе, так это обращаться за помощью к Ричардсу. 

– Железный Человек нашел Капитана? – радостно поинтересовался Тор.

– Нет, Тор. Он нашел злодея, который его похитил, – приветливо объяснил ему Брюс. – Точнее, найдет, когда откроет портал. Потому что такой же портал – с такими же точно параметрами – в последний раз был зафиксирован, когда исчез Красный Череп. Все думали, что он погиб, а он, судя по всему, просто переместился в параллельный мир. 

– Случайно или нарочно? – поднял брови Клинт.

– Думаю, что случайно, – подумав, ответил Брюс. – Иначе вернулся бы раньше. А так ему, похоже, пришлось ждать, пока техника в том мире не достигнет нужного уровня. 

– Нужного уровня для чего?

– Для создания источника энергии, достаточно мощного, чтобы открыть подобный портал, – объяснил за него стоящий в дверях Тони. – Это вам не карманные червоточины Рида. Это хрень, для запуска которой потребуется вся энергия Башни. И надолго ее не хватит, так и знайте. Так что если вы рассчитывали на длительную экскурсию в параллельный мир, вынужден вас разочаровать.

– Рид дал тебе чертежи? – обрадовался Брюс.

– Бери выше. Рид дал мне всю установку. Уже оправил за ними летающий кран, – мрачно отозвался Тони. – Вот объясните мне, почему, когда я просил установку для себя, он даже слушать меня не стал? А как только я признался, что это нужно для Стива, он тут же согласился и даже сам предложил ее настроить? Я чего-то не знаю? С каких пор они друзья?

– С тех пор, как Кэп снял с него тяжелую обязанность водить жену по художественным выставкам, – ухмыльнулся Клинт. – Помнишь, ты еще настойчиво интересовался, куда это наш командир пропадает с такой завидной регулярностью, а я сказал, что он ходит на свидания?

– Не помню, – буркнул Тони.

– Так вот, он… точнее, они со Сью ходили на свидания с волшебной силой искусства! – патетически возвестил Клинт, уворачиваясь от еще одного подзатыльника. – И если бы ты тогда меня дослушал, а не ушел, злобно ворча себе под нос, ты бы тоже об этом знал. 

– Не было такого! – возмутился Тони. 

– Было.

– Не было.

– Бы… ай! Нат, я все понял, честно! Отпусти ухо.

Тони позволил себе немного позлорадствовать – совсем чуть-чуть, на большее не было времени – прежде чем сообщить:

– Я иду наверх – встречать этого горе-спасателя и настраивать портал. Брюс, на тебе детекторы излучения. Где бы эта штука не была, она должна фонить. Параметры тебе известны.

– Сколько детекторов?

– Два.

– Только два? – удивился Брюс.

– У нас всего час, – с сожалением пояснил Тони. – Если Халк там потеряется, мы можем не успеть его найти. 

Брюс грустно кивнул – возразить тут было нечего. Тони повернулся к Наташе и потирающему ухо Бартону.

– Квинджет взять с собой тоже нельзя – портал всего полтора на два. Роуди на миссии, Сокол в больнице… из летающих остаемся только мы с Тором. Я понесу Кэпа, так что кто-то из вас должен остаться. Мне жаль, ребята. – Он развел руками.

– Да все нормально, Старк, – усмехнулся Клинт. – Обжиматься в воздухе с мужиком… даже таким прекрасным, как Тор, – поторопился уточнить он к вящему удовольствию последнего, – не самое лучшее времяпровождение для натурала, можешь мне поверить. 

Тони почувствовал, что краснеет.

– В костюме, – выпалил он. – Мы с Кэпом летаем в костюме. То есть, это я в нем летаю. В железном костюме, в титановом в смысле… да пошел ты, Бартон!

Клинт откровенно ржал. Тони погрозил ему кулаком.

– В общем, ты будешь прикрывать нас у портала, – закончил он. – И заодно его охранять – мало ли какая нечисть водится с той стороны, с учетом того, что Красный череп живет там уже полвека. Не удивлюсь, если в том мире всем давно заправляет Гидра.

 

Стив мучительно приходил в себя – в который раз. И в который раз жалел об этом. И о проклятой сыворотке, действие которой нельзя было отключить усилием воли. Будь он обычным человеком, он давно отправился бы к праотцам, оставив своих мучителей с носом. Но он был суперсолдатом – суперсильным, супербыстрым, супервыносливым. И это последнее свойство, которое в обычных обстоятельствах казалось подарком судьбы, сейчас означало лишь, что его агония затянется надолго.

Стив приоткрыл глаза. Как и прежде, их застилал кровавый туман, делая обычную камеру похожей на комнату для проявки фотографий. Как и прежде, вся кожа горела огнем, ощущая малейшее движение воздуха. Как и прежде, страшно ныли затекшие руки – в лучших традициях жанра его приковали цепями к кольцам в полотке и в полу в гротескной пародии на Витрувианского человека. Он уже убедился в надежности своих кандалов, когда бился в них, раздирая запястья, надеясь если не освободиться, то хотя бы истечь кровью. Но ускоренная регенерация сводила на нет все его усилия – он терял сознание раньше, чем достаточное для смерти количество крови, а раны успевали зажить, пока он приходил в себя. Хуже всего было то, что с каждым разом он становился все слабее, и, очнувшись в какой-то момент, понял, что вновь «пустить себе кровь» у него просто не хватает сил.

И это было страшно – осознать, что больше ты не можешь бороться. Потому что боль, которую он причинял себе сам, отвлекала. Теперь же ему предстояло окунуться в это багровое безумие с головой, и больше всего он боялся, что не выдержит. Что в один из кратких периодов беспамятства его тело само сделает то, чего хочет от него этот мерзавец, каким-то образом вернувшийся из ада.

 

«Хотите знать, что вас ожидает, Капитан?» – приветливо поинтересовался Красный Череп под конец своего «оригинального» монолога на тему «Все идиоты, один я молодец, считали меня погибшим, а я выжил и процветаю, зло бессмертно, вы все умрете, ха-ха-ха». Нажав на кнопку, он развернул экран, и Стив почти сейчас же отвернулся. Но и того, что он увидел – мельком, краем глаза, а также сопутствующих звуков ему хватило, чтобы понять – этого он не допустит никогда. Оторвет себе руки, разобьет голову о стену, но не позволит, чтобы Капитан Америка – символ великой свободной страны, скулил, словно течная сучка, пуская слюни, с экстазом на лице подмахивая берущему его сзади солдату в костюме Гидры. 

«Казалось бы, такая простая формула, а как меняет сознание! – доверительно продолжил Шмидт. – Понятно, что химия способна на многое, но все же… О, вы не представляете, какие вас ждут ощущения! Не буду портить сюрприз подробностями, скажу лишь, что под конец вы будете готовы на все. В буквальном смысле. Будете ползать по полу и со слезами благодарности целовать ноги того, кто наконец соизволит до вас дотронуться. Потому что иначе – о, эту часть я обожаю больше всего! – иначе вы будете пребывать в таком состоянии до самой смерти. От тотального кровоизлияния – предположительно: на практике до него еще никто не дотягивал, все сдавались раньше. Понятно, что они были уже не в себе… я ведь говорил про изменение психики? 

Думаете стать исключением? Не обольщайтесь, ваша сила тут не поможет, разве что сломаетесь вы чуть позже. Но я не тороплюсь, хотя мне и не терпится увидеть этот ролик в новостях. А какие будут заголовки в газетах! Как вы полагаете, Капитан? – Он прищурился с явным ожиданием, но не дождавшись никакой реакции, немного разочарованно закончил: – В камеру его!»

Стив был рад, что не показал врагу свой страх, вот только никакой его заслуги в этом не было: от ужаса он попросту заледенел.

 

Сейчас, в полной мере ощутив всю интенсивность предсказанных ощущений, он понимал, как сложно ему будет продержаться и таки дотянуть до смерти, которая при данных обстоятельствах приравнивалась к победе. Сознание плыло, перемежая багровую реальность откровенными видениями, где обнаженные тела сплетались в исступлении – мускулистые, потные, мужские тела. Он был бы рад приписать это своему воспитанию (джентльмен даже в мыслях не должен допускать подобного отношения к леди) или действию препарата (о, ужас! Красный Череп сделал меня геем!), но не собирался больше себя обманывать. Это было ЕГО подсознание, ЕГО желания, ЕГО природа, и пора уже было найти в себе смелость ее принять. 

Сейчас он искреннее жалел о том, что не сделал этого раньше: судьба не любит, когда ее волей пренебрегают, и может пойти навстречу. Да так, что мало не покажется. Ведь, как известно, самые страшные наши проклятия приходят в ответ на наши же молитвы. Молился ты о том, чтобы не желать людей одного с тобой пола, Стивен Роджерс? Так получи! После того, что с тобой скоро случится, это желание пропадет навсегда – так или иначе.

Стив сжал зубы и сдержал стон, подавив в себе очередной порыв попытаться дотянуться до ближайшей стены, чтобы потереться об нее ноющим членом в унизительной жажде прикосновений. Такого удовольствия он Шмидту не доставит. Пока еще он на это способен. О том, что будет после, Стив старался не думать. Он собирался держаться до последнего, а это в первую очередь означало не впадать в отчаяние. Потому что стоит лишь представить, что его ждет, осознать, что выхода нет, что даже если кто-то его спасет, этому кому-то придется… Господи, только не это! Он со стыда сгорит, если Тони… 

Он помотал головой, разбрызгивая по сторонам красные капли. Ну почему сразу Тони? Почему не Бартон, не Наташа, не Тор, в конце концов? Неужели он боится насмешек, на которые Старк такой великий мастер? Чушь: он давно уже понял, что имидж прожженного циника для Тони – это всего лишь маска, такая же, как маска Железного Человека. На самом деле парня великодушнее еще стоило поискать. Тони просто отлично это скрывал, в первую очередь от самого себя, и тот, кто этого не видел… наверное, плохо смотрел? Почему же именно мысль о Тони, дрочащем ему из жалости, была невыносима почти так же, как этот проклятый стояк?

Тут Стив не сдержался и все-таки застонал – не от боли, нет. От тяжести осознания. 

 

Именно в этот момент – согласно нерушимому закону подлости – дверь в камеру распахнулась, и тот, кого Стив меньше всего хотел тут видеть, замер на пороге, словно не решаясь войти.

Но длилось это лишь миг. Не успел Стив и рот открыть, чтобы сказать «Тони, уходи!», как тот, красно-золотой молнией метнувшись вперед, в мгновение ока оказался рядом. Щелкнул, открываясь, шлем, с железным звоном полетела на пол перчатка... Стив поднял голову, намереваясь все-таки озвучить свое предложение, когда мягкие, восхитительно прохладные губы прижались к его губам, а осторожные пальцы накрыли чуть не умерший от счастья член.

Мир взорвался.

– Тони, нет! – все-таки умудрился прохрипеть Стив, прежде чем полностью потерять над собой контроль, а потом сознание заволокло туманом, и все дальнейшее происходило точно не с ним. 

ТОЧНО не с ним! Потому что не мог же он в самом деле издавать эти стоны, переходящие в рычание, когда ласкающие его пальцы на мгновение ослабляли хватку, чтобы найти лучший угол. Не мог бесстыдно выгибаться, без слов умоляя эти пальцы сжаться сильнее. Не мог вгрызаться в целующий его рот с жадностью оголодавшего хищника и почти что выть от невозможности схватить, и притянуть, и ощутить всей кожей чужое тело. Не мог все-таки разодрать себе запястья, пытаясь это сделать. Не мог кончать бесконечно, уронив голову на закованное в броню плечо и дрожа, как в лихорадке, пока его спаситель железной рукой прижимал его к себе.

И уж точно не мог отрубиться после самого крышесносного в своей жизни оргазма, даже не сказав партнеру «спасибо».

 

В себя Стив пришел уже в Башне, один из этажей которой милостью Мстителей давно уже был переоборудован в неплохо оснащенный госпиталь. Заведовал им, конечно же, Брюс. Вот и сейчас, услышав писк зуммера, он тут же материализовался около кровати, улыбаясь мягкой улыбкой.

– Привет. – Он отключил зуммер и протянул Стиву бутылку с водой. Тот благодарно кивнул и осушил бутылку в три глотка.

– Вот и ладушки, – довольно пробормотал Брюс, изучая показания приборов. – Значит, капельница больше не нужна. – Он сделал пометку в истории болезни, повесил ее на место и присел на стул рядом с кроватью, что Стив расценил, как приглашение задавать вопросы. Вот только как задавать ТАКИЕ вопросы, он не знал, так что решил начать с банального:

– Что со мной? 

– Сейчас все в полном порядке! – жизнерадостно откликнулся Брюс. – Ждем результатов последних анализов – для подстраховки. Предыдущие уже были в норме, но Тони настоятельно просил перепроверить все дважды. Чтобы в твоем организме даже следа этой дряни не осталось – так он сказал.

При упоминании Тони Стив мгновенно покраснел, благословляя царивший в палате полумрак.

– А он… эээ… он… – Он смешался, не зная, что конкретно хочет спросить, но, к счастью, Брюс не имел подобных сомнений. 

– Он тоже в порядке, – заверил он Стива. – Он у себя в мастерской. – Тут он нахмурился, что-то подсчитывая. – Второй день уже вообще-то. То есть, может, он и выходил – я-то в основном был в лаборатории, – он махнул рукой на соседнюю дверь, – но с тех пор, как ты пошел на поправку, я его больше здесь не видел.

– Здесь? Он был здесь?

– Ну да, как обычно, – рассеянно отозвался Беннер. – Он всегда здесь ошивается, когда ты серьезно ранен.

Стив уставился на него в изумлении, но Брюс ничего не заметил, увлеченный рассказом о том, как они его нашли. Как Тони создал алгоритм поиска, а потом взломал сервер Щ.И.Т.а и понял, кто стоит за похищением. Как они с Ридом открыли портал в параллельный мир рядом с базой Красного Черепа, который и не подумал «замести» за собой энергетический след, не ожидая от врагов такой прыти. Как Тони с Наташей проникли на базу и, пока Тор отвлекал врагов ударами с воздуха, захватили командный центр (но, к несчастью, не его хозяина – тот успел улизнуть). Как узнали, где держат Стива, найдя запись со «злодейским» монологом Шмидта. Как Тони поспешил на выручку, в то время как Наташа минировала оружейный склад. И как все благополучно вернулись через охраняемый Клинтом портал, нажав на прощание кнопку детонации.

– Так что теперь на месте базы Гидры в том мире – прекрасное горное озеро, – торжественно закончил Брюс. – А если учесть, что для создания портала Череп использовал уникальный природный источник энергии, который разрушил Тор, раньше, чем через полвека, товарища Шмидта мы не увидим.

Стив хотел было возразить, что это неправильно – такого врага, как Красный Череп, нельзя оставлять на свободе, но с удивлением понял, что эта проблема занимает его сейчас гораздо меньше, чем та, другая. Которую он мысленно окрестил «проблемой с Тони» и понятия не имел, как решать. 

Интересно, Брюс в курсе? Не то чтобы Стив боялся огласки – он не понаслышке знал, как серьезно тот относится к врачебной тайне, он просто не хотел, чтоб его жалели. 

– Ты же в курсе, что со мной было? – небрежно уточнил он.

– Не совсем, – честно ответил Брюс. – Когда Тони тебя принес, ты был весь в крови, но никаких серьезных повреждений, кроме ран на запястьях, у тебя не имелось. Давление чуть повышено, сильное обезвоживание, но никакой угрозы для жизни. Анализы показали остатки странного химического соединения, но к тому времени, как ты оказался здесь, восстановить его уже не представлялось возможным. Так что я просто провел дополнительный диализ, хотя это было вовсе не обязательно, твои почки и сами прекрасно справлялись. Тони сказал, это был какой-то галлюциноген. – Брюс посмотрел на него вопросительно.

– Типа того, – пробормотал Стив, отводя глаза. 

– Потом ты пришел в себя, увидел Тони, торжественно сказал ему «спасибо» и отрубился. В смысле заснул. И спал до этих самых пор.

Стив почувствовал, что у него горят уши.

– Не помню такого, – признался он.

– Неудивительно, – пожал плечами Брюс. – Ты был ужасно измотан. Но сейчас ты в полном порядке, и как только анализы будут готовы… – он посмотрел на часы, – примерно через полчаса, я тебя отпущу.

Он поднялся и, дружески хлопнув Стива по плечу, удалился в лабораторию.

Тот остался в одиночестве, размышляя. Значит, Брюс не в курсе. И никто не в курсе: если уж Тони не поставил в известность врача, остальных он и подавно не стал бы информировать. Кроме той, кто и так уже все знает, но почему-то этот факт совершенно Стива не беспокоил. Наташа была женщиной, и она была другом. И уважала чужие тайны не меньше, чем Брюс врачебные. Он был уверен, что их отношения с Наташей не изменятся ни на йоту, разве что станут еще ближе. А вот отношения с Тони… 

Стив тяжело вздохнул. Так или иначе, проблему нужно было решать, и как можно скорее. Команде точно не пойдет на пользу, если Капитан Америка начнет шарахаться от Железного Человека, потому что не представляет, как теперь смотреть тому в глаза.

Стив решительно тряхнул головой и начал одеваться.

 

Дверь в мастерскую Тони, которую обычно приходилось брать чуть ли не штурмом, сегодня открылась от одного прикосновения, что можно было трактовать двояко. С одной стороны, это могло означать готовность к диалогу, с другой – что Тони, прячась в своем логове, находился в таком душевном раздрае, что попросту забыл ее запереть.

«Последнее», грустно констатировал Стив, увидев, как тот дернулся, осознав чужое присутствие.

Стив шагнул вперед, собираясь сказать «привет», но почему-то не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. Стоял, как идиот, посреди мастерской и таращился на замершего над верстаком Тони, будто никогда не видел его раньше. Не видел, как здорово тот выглядит именно так – не в одной из своих шикарных рубашек, не в смокинге на приеме, и даже не в костюме Железного Человека, а так – в заляпанной маслом майке и старых потертых джинсах, босой, лохматый, явно невыспавшийся, бесконечно родной и чудесный Тони. 

…Который почему-то глядел сейчас на Стива, как обычно глядел на Фьюри, когда тот в очередной раз принимался его распекать, – сжав кулаки и упрямо вскинув голову, готовый защищаться до последнего. 

Стив помнил, что обычно за этим следует, и открыл уже рот, собираясь его успокоить, но опоздал – Тони пошел в атаку.

– И нечего на меня так смотреть! – первым делом заявил он, тыкая в сторону Стива отверткой. – Если бы была альтернатива, я бы ею воспользовался, можешь мне поверить! Я не собирался тебя растлевать, или попирать твои устои, или как там это называется… не таким же способом, боже упаси! 

Стив примирительно поднял руки и помотал головой, показывая, что ничего такого и не думал, но Тони понял все по-своему.

– Что «нет»? Ты мне не веришь? 

Стив быстро закивал – верю, мол, конечно, но сделал только хуже.

– Серьезно? Ты серьезно думаешь, что я вру? – поразился Тони.

Стив совсем запутался и на всякий случай решил вообще больше не шевелиться, но было уже поздно.

– Ты совсем с ума сошел?! – Возмущению Тони не было предела. – По-твоему, у меня был выбор? У тебя уже кровь из глаз текла, тебе минуты оставались, идиоту! Что мне было делать? Бежать за Наташей? Через всю базу, набитую солдатами? Чтобы тебя пристрелили, пока я бегаю, или еще что похуже? 

– Тони…

– Или что – тащить тебя домой, как есть, надеясь, что Брюс найдет противоядие? Ты слышал, что я сказал про минуты? Или мне надо было тебя отцепить, чтобы ты помог себе сам? Извини, я не самоубийца, а тут меня и костюм не спас бы. И не убийца, если ты о том, что тебя нужно было просто вырубить. Вырубить истекающего кровью человека! Ты что, совсем рехнулся? Я тебе кто – анестезиолог со стажем?

– Тони!

– А даже если бы вырубил – проблема никуда не делась бы. Ее просто пришлось бы решать не с тобой, а с твоим бесчувственным телом. Ты бы это предпочел? Извини, но я не так воспитан. Мне даже спаивать для секса никого не приходилось, не говоря уж о большем, у меня…

– Тони. Тони. Тони. Тони. Да Тони же!!! – Стив повысил голос.

– …в конце концов, репутация… А? Ты что-то сказал? – заморгал Тони.

– Я сказал – «спасибо», – быстро нашелся Стив. Каким-то волшебным образом он уже не чувствовал себя таким смущенным. Возможно, потому, что понимал – он тут не единственный, кому неловко, благослови Господь Тони Старка и его привычку от волнения болтать, что в голову взбредет.

– Подожди, – непонимающе нахмурился тот. – Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что пришел меня поблагодарить?

Стив пришел совершенно не за этим, но признаваться в этом не собирался, поэтому просто кивнул.

– Брюс сказал, я уже это сделал, но я не помню, – пояснил он. – Так что я решил зайти и повторить.

– Так. – Тони потер руками лицо. – Ну, отлично. Я, значит, тут распинаюсь, как идиот, а он просто «спасибо» зашел сказать. 

– Ну почему же сразу «как идиот»? – осторожно начал Стив, но договорить ему не дали:

– Ну, как пуританин, а это еще хуже! – Тони в сердцах бросил отвертку на верстак и обвиняюще указал на Стива. – Это ТЫ у нас парень из сороковых. Это ТЫ должен сейчас смущаться и нести всякую чушь, а я, как опытный плейбой без предрассудков, – снисходительно тебя утешать и подкалывать. Типа, один раз – не дикобраз, и все такое… Так почему вместо этого ты стоишь тут такой взрослый и спокойный, а я оправдываюсь, как нашкодивший ребенок? 

Стив вместо ответа развел руками, с трудом удерживая серьезное выражение лица. Но, очевидно, получалось у него не очень.

– Хватит ржать! – сердито буркнул Тони. – И так дураком себя чувствую.

– Я не смеюсь, – заверил его Стив.

– У тебя глаза смеются. 

Стив виновато заморгал и постарался взять себя в руки. Это оказалось непросто. Почему-то очень сложно было смотреть на Тони и при этом не улыбаться. 

И кажется, это было заразно.

Стив заворожено наблюдал, как уголок рта Тони неумолимо ползет вверх, и чувствовал, как внутри нарастает тепло, заставляя губы сами собой расплываться в улыбке.

Возможно, это было невежливо – так таращиться, но черта-с-два он мог перестать. Не сейчас, когда Тони улыбался ему в ответ, и глаза его сияли мягким светом. 

Стив кашлянул – в горле почему-то пересохло. 

– Я… – хрипло начал он. – Я еще хотел сказать… 

Тони весь подался в его сторону, слушая в напряженном внимании.

Стив непроизвольно шагнул вперед и сам не заметил, как оказался рядом. Сейчас, без костюма, Тони смотрел на него снизу вверх, запрокинув лицо, и Стив, как завороженный, уставился на его приоткрытый рот. 

Его вдруг бросило в жар. Тот самый жар, в котором он горел тогда, в цепях, и причиной тому сейчас был вовсе не препарат.

– Я хотел сказать… – пожирая Тони глазами, повторил он. – Я хотел сказать… – Он сглотнул и рефлекторно облизнул губы. – Я рад, что это был ты.

Глаза Тони стремительно потемнели. Его лицо вдруг оказалось близко-близко, и Стив внезапно осознал, что наклоняется – все ниже и ниже, и через миг…

Бах! Дверь в мастерскую с треском распахнулась, явив миру Рида Ричардса в крайней степени раздражения.

– Старк! – рявкнул он с порога. – Где моя чертова установка? Ты обещал ее вернуть еще вчера! 

Тони отшатнулся от Стива, глядя на него с тихой паникой. 

Стив в не меньшей панике уставился на него в ответ. Господи, что он чуть было не наделал! Что Тони мог о нем подумать! Он ради Стива, можно, сказать, через себя переступил, а тот вместо благодарности… твою же мать!

От стыда хотелось провалиться. Он скомкано пробормотал слова извинения и поспешно ретировался, молясь всем богам, чтобы Тони был великодушен и списал его припадок на последствия недавних событий. 

А он пока пойдет к Брюсу и попросит его усыпить, чтоб не мучился.

 

До Брюса он не дошел – был перехвачен по дороге. 

– Что с лицом? – спросила Наташа, встретив его у лифта в больничном крыле.

Стив в ответ только вздохнул.

– Так. – Наташа толкнула его обратно в лифт и шагнула за ним. – Пошли, поговорим. – Нажав на первую попавшуюся кнопку, она дала лифту немного проехать и надавила на «стоп». Лифт остановился.

– Ну? – повернулась она к Стиву. – И что он сделал?

– Кто? – попытался притвориться непонимающим тот, но не на ту напал.

– Не валяй дурака, – серьезно попросила Наташа.

Стив сдался. Ему и самому хотелось об этом поговорить.

– Ничего, – ответил он мрачно. – Ничего он не сделал. Это я сделал. Точнее, не сделал, слава богу, мне помешали, но если бы не это… Он теперь меня и видеть не захочет, наверное. Ты что так смотришь? – удивился он.

И было отчего. Наташа смотрела на него так, словно глазам своим не могла поверить.

– Стивен Роджерс, – медленно произнесла она с непонятным восторгом в голосе, – ты хочешь мне сказать, что наконец-то вытащил голову из задницы и подкатил, к кому следует?

Стив уставился на нее как баран на новые ворота.

– Что? Подожди, ты что, имеешь в виду, что все это время знала…

– Конечно, – как само собой разумеющееся, подтвердила Наташа. – И не только я. О вас, ребята, спички зажигать можно. Мы уже устали делать ставки, когда же до тебя дойдет. 

– Почему именно до меня? – не понял Стив.

– Потому что Старк, при всех его недостатках, не имеет привычки себе врать, – с удовольствием объяснила Наташа. – Он давно в себе разобрался, просто считает, что у него нет шансов. Тот еще идиот.

На мгновение Стив ощутил безумную надежду, но тут же осознал, насколько та иллюзорна.

– Нет, – вздохнул он. – Ты что-то путаешь. То есть, насчет меня ты права, но Тони… Ты бы видела его лицо, когда я… Нет, не может быть, – твердо сказал он. – Ты ошибаешься.

Наташа с улыбкой покачала головой. 

– Это же мой хлеб, – напомнила она. – Думаешь, я не отличу, когда человек занимается любовью, а когда просто делает одолжение? 

Стив залился краской – который раз за день. 

– Ты что, все видела? 

– Я же должна была убедиться, что никаких записей о тебе не осталось, – пожала плечами Наташа. – Поверь специалисту, это был не просто механический акт, чтобы спасти тебе жизнь.

– Почему ты так решила? – с замирающим сердцем спросил Стив.

– Потому что первым делом он тебя поцеловал, дубина, – ласково объяснила Наташа. – Поцеловал даже не задумавшись. Если это равнодушие, я в уборщицы пойду – по профнепригодности. Так что иди и сделай этого идиота счастливым, пока он нам тут с недотраха гражданскую войну не учинил. – И она решительно вытолкала Стива в открывшиеся двери лифта, незнамо как оказавшегося на нужном ей этаже.

 

Первым, кого он там увидел, был Рид, с озабоченным видом выходящий из мастерской.

– Что случилось? – встревожено спросил его Стив.

– Я и сам не знаю, – озадаченно ответил тот. – Тони какой-то странный. Сам на себя не похож. С тех пор, как ты ушел, и двух слов мне не сказал. Не спорил, не ругался, не оправдывался. Просто вызвал летающий кран и велел вернуть установку. Даже не попытался выклянчить чертежи. Что это с ним? Он не заболел?

– Все в порядке, – заверил его Стив. – С ним бывает. Очередной приступ озарения, не иначе.

– А-а, – понимающе протянул Рид. – Ну, тогда я побежал. Рад был тебя видеть. – Он пожал Стиву руку и шагнул в подошедший лифт, пообещав передать привет Сью.

Стив глубоко вздохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и решительно потянул на себя дверь.

 

Тони обнаружился на прежнем месте над верстаком. Только теперь, вместо того, чтобы бодро ковыряться в своих железяках, он стоял и молча смотрел на них невидящим взглядом, явно пребывая где-то далеко. Он не замечал Стива, пока тот не подошел почти вплотную и не кашлянул, привлекая внимание.

Тони вздрогнул, поднимая голову. Взгляд его заметался.

– А, – деланно засмеялся он. – Это опять ты. Ты что-то забыл?

Стив молча кивнул. Тони вопросительно поднял брови. 

– Я не очень в этом хорош, – признался Стив. – Так что не суди слишком строго. – И, обхватив лицо Тони ладонями, он поцеловал его со всей нежностью, на которую был способен.

Тони замер на месте, словно окаменев. Стив отстранился, глядя на него с тревогой. 

– Эй, ты в порядке? Выглядишь…

– Ты кто еще нахрен такой? – лихорадочно блестя глазами, перебил его Тони. – И куда ты девал моего Стива, простого гетеросексуального паренька с его незатейливыми натуральными ценностями? 

Стив ухмыльнулся и поцеловал его еще раз. 

– Нет, правда, – не сдавался Тони. – Сознавайся, что ты с ним сделал, таинственный незнакомец, так похожий на моего без вести пропавшего друга?

– Отправил на свалку истории, – сообщил Стив, целуя его снова. – Тони, я же весь день так могу. Ты или давай вырывайся с воплями, или... хоть промычи что-нибудь поощрительное.

– Я тебе что, корова? – возмутился Тони, но вырываться, тем не менее, не стал. – Серьезно, Стив, если ты действительно Стив, что на тебя нашло? Черт, это препарат, да? Он все еще работает? Я же говорил Брюсу перепроверить все еще раз, он что, меня не послушал?

– Послушал. Я в полном порядке. И это действительно я, – заверил Стив, увлеченно выцеловывая дорожку вдоль его скулы.

– Тогда какого черта ты творишь? – жалобно поинтересовался Тони. 

Стив усилием воли прервал свое увлекательное занятие и отстранился, чтобы видеть его лицо. Тони смотрел на него отчаянными глазами.

– Тони. Ты же гений, – со вздохом произнес Стив. – Неужели мне придется объяснять? – И тут же был вознагражден волшебным зрелищем того, как недоверие в этих глазах сменяется надеждой, надежда – уверенностью, а уверенность – чем-то, подозрительно похожим на восторг.

– Будь я проклят! – хрипло выдохнул Тони, и это была его последняя связная фраза на ближайшие полчаса.

***

– Тони, а почему ты тогда так запаниковал?

– Когда?

– Когда я тебя чуть не поцеловал. Перед тем, как Рид заявился. 

– Это ТЫ меня чуть не поцеловал? Это Я тебя чуть не поцеловал! 

– …

– …

– Вопросов больше нет.


End file.
